


Sun and Rain

by ElysiumMons



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge HoMin Edition [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumMons/pseuds/ElysiumMons
Summary: "Always by my side, to hold me when I'm tired... " - A drabble inspired by TVXQ's Sun and Rain.





	Sun and Rain

" _The day you_  
_Endlessly shined_  
_Your fingertips were colored_  
_We clearly entered each other_  
_I remember the ringing of emotions_ "

 

In between his world of passion and fire Yunho was grateful for the peace and steadiness he could find in Changmin.

He looked at the younger boy sleeping right beside him, his quite breathing and calm expression gave him so much strength.

"How beautiful you are" Yunho said, wanting to scream the feelings he was struggling to convey, but also trying to be as quite as possible so he could continue watching Changmin sleep for a few hours more.

 

" _I'll hold you warmly in my arms_  
_Like the spring sunlight (I do)_ "

 

In his dreams, Changmin was at peace. He felt warm and loved, even after a busy schedule, hours of practice and MV shooting, he knew there was a home in Yunho's arms.

 

" _We're probably sun and rain_  
_Always by my side_  
_To hold me when I'm tired_  
_To melt me, I only need you_ "

 

Changmin could feel how someone was kissing his nape, he obliged his heavy eyelids to open, he turned around just to see a familiar face with his favorite smile.  
Yunho stared back at him with sincere love and adoration.

Another thing Yunho loved about Changmin was how his steady breaths turned into heavy ones as soon as Yunho touched him. The fact the stoic Changmin showed this sudden changes made Yunho weirdly happy.

 

" _Let’s lean on each other and rest_  
_As we look at the falling rain (I do)_ "

 

Min was always amazed at how he got to meet this beautiful human being. He teased Yunho about how his parents were also really grateful their son had gotten to work with him.

"Did you sleep well?" - Changmin blinked twice at the question. He was still sleepy, so Yunho couldn't help to chuckle.

These peaceful and domestic moments were so rare because of all the work they have to deal with, so they had to appreciate every single second of them.

 

" _Always by your side_  
_Dazzling mornings, exhausted nights_  
_Let’s be together_  
_Still the same_  
_You and me, sun and rain._ "

 

Changmin noticed he was still staring at Yunho without answering the question the older made. Instead, he decided to get closer to his hyung and kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"I always sleep well if you are here with me" - Changmin didn't dare to look at Yunho directly, his shyness was still an uncontrollable force when expressing his feelings, so he knew his ears were burning red because of his confession.

Yunho answered giving him a kiss in the forehead. "I know, Changminnie. Me too"

They just stared at each other in a quiet understanding and a moment of reciprocated love.

 

" _Always, Sun and Rain_ ".

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on my drafts for months, but didn't dare to post it until today because it was raining and I miss Yunho and Changmin.
> 
> Sun and Rain is one my favorite songs too, and after I found out Changmin wrote the lyrics, I tried to pay tribute to HoMin's beautiful bond through this <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! ~
> 
> [Lyrics translation by Color Coded Lyrics]


End file.
